Un jour
by Vacarmes
Summary: Un jour, Ron entra dans la chambre de Harry, le découvrant à poil.


**Mot de l'auteur :** _Enfin, je le sors ce fichu Drarry. Bonne lecture._

 **Disclamer :** _Les personnages sont à J.K Rowling, et l'idée de base je l'ai trouvée sur fb, y'a une page qui propose de petites idées pour qu'on puissent écrire des o.s ou ff, et j'ai carrément adorer celle-ci._

 _H.P_

Il y avait quelques années qu'Harry Potter et que Ron Weasley avait boucler leurs études à Poudlard et avaient écarter avec l'aide d'Hermione Granger toute menace. De ce fait, ils avaient tous les deux décider de vivre en collocation parce qu'il était absolument impossible pour les deux garçons de rester vivre chez les Weasley et pour Ron de s'engager dans une véritable relation avec Hermione. Parce que, oui il l'aimait mais non, il n'était pas prêt à habiter avec elle et à avoir une petite routine, il se trouvait bien trop jeune et préférait de loin s'amuser avec Harry.

Enfin pas que non plus. Ron adorait son meilleur-ami, mais surtout il adorait l'embêter à son insu. Voyez-vous, il y a quelques mois de ça le rouquin avait découvert un secret bien gardé depuis un bon nombre d'années visiblement. Honnêtement, pour Ron ce n'était pas vraiment une découverte mais plutôt une confirmation. Déjà, il était loin d'être bête et Hermione lui avait tellement hurler aux oreilles cette évidence qu'il n'avait pas été surpris de découvrir un matin Draco Malfoy dans le lit d'Harry Potter.

Depuis ce jour, Ronald Weasley s'amusait bien à taquiner Potter sur sa vie sexuelle ou ses relations amoureuses, que ce soit en privé ou devant leurs amis. Les réactions du brun étaient toujours excellentes et le sujet prenait tellement d'ampleur qu'il durait pendant des heures, heures pendant lesquelles le survivant se faisait malmener et bombarder de question en tout genre par leurs amis. Et oui, Ron prenait un malin plaisir à le voir dans cette situation plutôt comique.

Le plus drôle restait quand même toutes les fois où Ronald se permettait d'entrer dans la chambre d'Harry quand Draco y était encore. Pour le plaisir, il toquait à la porte histoire de les déranger et de leur laisser un peu de temps pour trouver une cachette à Draco ou bien un sort qui permettrait de le cacher. Harry était vraiment un mauvais menteur de toute façon, tout se lisait sur son visage et Ron en riait bien, sous cape évidemment ou alors tout cela aurait été trop suspect.

Il n'empêche qu'un jour, Ron en eu assez des cachoteries de son meilleur-ami. Harry aurait dû savoir que jamais il ne l'aurait jugé peu importe qu'il soit homosexuel et en couple avec Draco Malfoy, il restait avant tout son meilleur-ami. Et, Ron était bien décidé à le lui faire comprendre.

Un dimanche matin du mois de Novembre, Ron toqua comme d'habitude à la porte de chambre d'Harry, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Après un boucan infernal, et le rouquin se doutait que le brun et le blond recherchait activement une cachette pour le petit blondinet, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Harry Potter nu.

¾ Salut Harry, bien dormi ? demanda Ron, sans se départir de son sourire et en entrant dans la chambre.

Le temps qu'Harry réponde, il eut le temps de faire visuellement le tour de la chambre et intérieurement il se frappa le front. Est-ce qu'Harry Potter avait vraiment cacher Draco Malfoy dans son placard à vêtements ? Si vous doutez encore la réponse est oui. Oui le sauveur du monde sorcier avait bel et bien caché l'infâme blondinet qu'était Malfoy dans son stupide placard à vêtements. Par Merlin, Ron l'aurait bien secoué comme un prunier pour sa stupidité Si face à Voldemort il avait été parfois ingénieux, quand il s'agissait de planquer son petit-copain secret Potter perdait vraiment tous ses maigres neurones.

Harry ouvrait la bouche, sans doute pour répondre à la question de son ami, mais Ron le devança. Rien n'aurait été drôle pour le rouquin sinon.

¾ Tiens, pourquoi es-tu nu ?

Ron vit son ami rougir jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux, et c'était plutôt hilarant surtout qu'Harry était noiraude. Le rouquin se maudirait presque de n'avoir rien pour filmer ou pour prendre une photo de son ami.

¾ Huum, c'est que je n'ai plus de vêtement, marmonna Potter, de plus en plus gêné.

Oh par Merlin, Ron avait tellement envie de se bidonner. Il avait tellement envie de rire de la stupidité de la réponse de son ami et il espérait réellement que Malfoy avait entendu, et que lui aussi était en train de se remettre en question sur Potter. Il espérait bien qu'il se demande ce qu'il foutait avec cet idiot incapable de trouver de bonnes excuses. Enfin, c'était peut-être ce qui plaisait à Draco, se dit Ron, le côté un peu naïf, un peu bête d'Harry, ça plaisait bien à Ginny de toute façon, pourquoi pas à blondi aussi ?

Décidant que c'était le moment, Ron poussa un soupir et se prépara à attaquer.

¾ Eh bien, fit-il en s'approchant de l'immense armoire.

Harry paniqué tenta de retenir son ami, en vain. Ron était déjà devant les portes, mains sur les poignées et rapidement, pour jubiler un peu plus, il se retourna vers le brun et lui lança un sourire. Un sourire qui en disait long, le genre de sourire qui « **Je sais exactement ce qu'il y a dedans, menteur de pacotille et je prends un malin plaisir à me foutre de toi, Ha-rry Po-tter.** » Un sourire que Ronald Weasley attendait impatiemment de pouvoir, depuis qu'il se doutait de quelque chose chez Harry, depuis qu'il les avait surpris au pieu un matin, enlacés et nus comme des verres, lui donnant d'horribles cauchemars.

Enfin, il allait se venger de cette vision. Enfin, il allait faire comprendre à son meilleur-ami que c'était mal de lui mentir et de lui cacher des choses, et pas n'importe lesquelles non plus : une relation avec Malfoy, quand même ! Enfin, oh Salazar après des années d'humiliations de la part du gosse de riche, il allait avoir sa revanche ! Enfin, il ouvrit l'armoire avec un immense sourire de délectation qui n'échappa pas au blondinet planqué dedans.

¾ Tu veux rire, vieux, lança Ron. Tu as trois chemises, quatre t-shirt, au moins six paires de pantalons – bonjours Draco – et t'as même des chaussettes.

C'était définitivement le plus beau jour de sa vie quand il vu Draco rougir en grognant qu'il lui ferait la peau.


End file.
